On Fire
by The Girly Man
Summary: If I was like him... would you like me the same? I don't know if I'd want that. Then I'd know you’d never like me for just being... Kyo.


**Hooray. A new one-shot! **

**I have a whole crud load of song-fics I'm going to write, and this is just the first. I kind of like it… but I don't know… there's just something I don't like about it. Maybe you will agree? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I will never be able to write a song as good as 'On Fire' by Switchfoot, so don't think I wrote it.**

**On Fire (Kyo's Point of View)**

I don't understand you.

How can you communicate with these people? How can you call them 'friends' when all they do is control you?

_They tell you where you need to go_

_They tell you when you need to leave_

_They tell you what you need to know_

_They tell you who you need to be_

Yuki doesn't understand either. He doesn't understand that all of these girls who are obsessed with him don't know one thing about him. They're all superficial.

But I'm not.

When you first came to the Sohma house, I was kind of upset. I used to shut everyone out. But now I'm different. I've been trying to change. I admit… before I was scared of everyone. I was scared.

But I don't know why.

I've changed.

You talk to me everyday and probably don't think anything of it, because I always come back with some snappy attitude.

But it's not fair.

_Everything inside, you know it's more then what you've heard_

_There's so much more then empty conversations filled with empty words._

It's not fair.

You treat him so much differently then you treat me. You tell him everything like he's been your best friend forever. But I'm just like him. I listen to everything you say, and I help you, and I try as hard as I can to always be there for you. So why do you like him so much more then you like me?

I see the way you stare at him. I hate him for it.

Sometimes I wish I was him.

_You're on fire when he's near you_

_You're on fire when he speaks_

_You're on fire burning at these mysteries…_

I could be just like him.

But I wonder, if I was like him, would you like me the same?

I don't know if I'd want that.

Then I'd know that you'd never like me for me.

You'd never like me for just being Kyo.

But you've never even given the real me a chance. You've always been with Yuki.

_Give me one more time around, give me one more chance to see_

_Give me everything you are, give me one more chance to be near you…_

I guess you're both the same.

You both care about what others think of you. You always act like such an optimist… but I don't think that's the real you.

You shouldn't keep everything inside.

I get my anger out by fighting and yelling.

So what do you do?

You do nothing.

You keep your sadness and anger inside.

But for some reason… you _are_ the reason.

_You're_ what made me change so much.

You're… everything.

_When everything inside me looks like everything I hate,_

_You are the hope I have for change_

_You are the only chance I'll take._

Can you tell from all of this what I'm thinking? Or do you not know me well enough to know?

I guess I don't understand anything.

I don't understand how I can like you so much when all I can think of are negative things about you.

You're annoying.

You're perky.

You're happy.

You love Yuki.

And it makes it even harder to just stand by myself and admit these things. They repeat in my head over and over again.

I'm annoying.

But I'm evil.

I'm sad.

I hate Yuki.

And now I have an even bigger reason to hate him:

Because he loves you too.

_I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries…_

You don't know how hard it is to admit this.

But here you go.

_I'm standing on the edge on me, standing on the edge of me, standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge of everything I've never been before _

_And I've been standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge…_

I think…

I love you.

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire when you speak_

_I'm on fire burning at these mysteries._

_You're the mystery._

**

* * *

Aww poor Kyo. Can you guess who's he's writing to?**

**What did you think? Now that I read it over again I kind of like it more.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want to kill me for writing something so idiotically stupid?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK: )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Brenna**

**+The Girly Man+**


End file.
